HIM
by mutmut chan
Summary: Yifan pikir dunianya telah berakhir ketika ia kehilangan seseorang yang berharga baginya hingga sebuah software menjadi asistennya. Terinspirasi dari film berjudul "Her". Krisyeol. KrisXChanyeol. Kris. Chanyeol. BL.


Pairing: Kris X Chanyeol

Disclaimer: Characters belong to their own

Warning: none.

.

.

.

Mutmut Chan _proudly presents_...

" _ **Him**_ **"**

 **.**

Seorang pemuda dengan postur tubuh tinggi melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya di trotoar jalan dengan langkah gontai. Kedua tangannya ia simpan di kedua saku celana hitamnya sementara sebuah _headset_ terpasang di kedua telinganya. Wu Yifan, laki-laki berusia 26 tahun keturunan Kanada-China menyusuri jalanan Seoul Korea Selatan menuju tempat di mana ia bekerja. Setelah lulus dari sebuah universitas di Seoul, Yifan mendapatkan pekerjaan di sebuah perusahaan yang menerbitkan berbagai macam kartu ucapan.

Jarak apartemen yang ia tinggali sendiri dengan tempat kerjanya tidak terlalu jauh membuat Yifan memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki setiap pagi dan sore menuju tempat kerjanya. Selain nama panggilan 'Yifan', teman-temannya juga sering memanggilnya si _'Cold City Guy_ ' karena pembawaannya yang _stoic_ dan serius. Kedua alis tebal yang membingkai wajah tampannya membuat banyak orang menganggapnya sulit untuk didekati atau diajak berteman. Yifan sepertinya sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu hingga ia tidak merasa terganggu karenanya. Ia justru bersyukur karena itu berarti ia tidak perlu banyak bersosialisasi.

" _Morning._ " Sapa seorang teman satu kantornya, Baekhyun.

Kris hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban dan segera menempati kubik meja kerjanya.

.

.

.

Sepulang dari tempat kerjanya, ketika Yifan mampir di sebuah cafe untuk membeli kopi dan makan malamnya, seorang pemuda menghampirinya dan memberikannya sebuah brosur. Yifan membolak-balik brosur di tangannya sambil menunggu pesanannya datang. Brosur itu berisi penawaran sebuah _software_ komputer dengan beberapa fasilitas yang menurut Yifan 'aneh'. Memang tidak bisa dipungkiri di zaman serba canggih ini segala hal bisa menjadi mungkin, termasuk salah satu kelebihan aplikasi itu yang dituliskan di dalam brosur dengan ' _assists you in your daily basis'. Well,_ Yifan rasa _smartphone_ yang ia gunakan sekarang cukup canggih untuk membantunya dalam kegiatan sehari-hari. Maka setelah menerima sekantung plastik berisi pesanannya, Yifan keluar dari cafe itu dan menyimpan brosur yang diterimanya ke dalam tas kerjanya.

.

.

.

 _Angin semilir berhembus. Sinar matahari yang menyilaukan. Yifan terbaring di atas rerumputan ketika ia membuka matanya. Sebuah kecupan singkat dari sepasang bibir mendarat lembut di atas bibirnya. Pemuda itu mengernyitkan dahinya. Rambut panjang kecokelatan. Gaun putih dengan tawa kecil di sekelilingnya._

" _Wake up, sleepy head." Suara itu terkikik. Kedua sudut bibir Yifan mau tidak mau ikut tertarik mendengarnya. Suara yang begitu familiar bagi telinganya._

 _Gadis berperawakan tubuh ramping dan tinggi itu meletakkan kepalanya di atas dada Yifan. Mendengarkan dengan hati-hati setiap degup jantung pemuda itu. Yifan merangkulkan lengannya pada tubuh gadis itu, merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukan._

Yifan mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya ketika ia terjaga dari tidurnya dengan tiba-tiba. Entah ia harus menyebutnya indah atau buruk mimpi yang baru saja ia alami. Dengan mata yang bengkak dan rambut berantakan pemuda itu memutuskan untuk bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan meneguk segelas air putih dari dapur kecilnya.

Rasa kantuk menghilang begitu saja dari dirinya membuat pemuda itu enggan kembali ke tempat tidurnya. Laki-laki yang merasa sudah tidak lagi muda itu kemudian menyalakan komputernya. Ia berniat untuk bermain sebuah game demi membunuh waktu sebelum ia bersiap untuk kembali bekerja. Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 03.00 pagi.

Akan tetapi pemuda itu kemudian mengingat brosur yang tadi ia dapatkan dari cafe. Setelah membacanya sekali lagi, ia membuka emailnya dan dengan kecepatan kilat mengetikkan sebuah email baru.

 _Aku mendapatkan brosur mengenai software OS 1 yang ditawarkan oleh perusahaan kalian. Software itu terdengar menarik, tetapi sebelum memastikan untuk membelinya, apakah ada program free-trial?_

Yifan mengirimkan email tersebut pada alamat email _customer service_ yang tertera di brosur. Ia sudah berharap untuk mendapatkan balasannya esok pagi. Tetapi tak sampai lima menit, sebuah _icon_ email baru muncul di sudut layar komputer Yifan.

 _Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca penawaran kami. Untuk program OS 1, kami menawarkan free trial selama 30 hari. Jika Anda tertarik, kami akan mengirimkan link untuk mendownload versi trialnya ke email Anda setelah Anda mengonfirmasinya._

Yifan menaikkan salah satu alis tebalnya. Tidak menyangka dengan respons cepat dari perusahaan itu. Merasa tidak ada yang salah dengan mencoba software itu secara gratis selama 30 hari membuat Yifan segera membalas email itu dan mendownload software tersebut.

" _Hello, Wu Yifan._ _ **Selamat datang di OS 1.**_ **"** Yifan memundurkan sedikit wajahnya dari layar monitor komputernya ketika ia selesai menginstall software itu di komputernya. Sebuah suara perempuan menyambutnya.

Yifan meraih _headset bluetooth_ yang tersambung dengan komputer dan memasangnya di kedua telinganya.

" _ **Terima kasih sudah menggunakan produk OS 1."**_ Suara yang diprogram dari software itu menjelaskan dengan detail kegunaan dan keuntungan menggunakannya, sementara Yifan yang tidak terlalu tertarik kemudian tidak mendengarkannya dengan seksama.

" _ **Um, sampai detik ini kami belum mendengar suaramu, Mr. Wu Yifan. Apa kau bosan? Kami bisa men-setting suara yang keluar dari program ini menjadi suara wanita dan laki-laki. Kau bisa memilih salah satu yang membuatmu lebih nyaman**_ _._ "

Yifan mengembalikan fokusnya pada software itu yang seperti bisa membaca pikirannya.

"Suara laki-laki terdengar lebih nyaman." Jawab Yifan tanpa indikasi apapun dalam kalimatnya. Ia benar-benar merasa bahwa suara laki-laki saat ini akan membuatnya merasa lebih nyaman daripada suara wanita.

" _ **Baik. Bisa ceritakan sedikit hubunganmu dengan Ayahmu?**_ _"_

"Huh?" Yifan mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Tidak buruk, ku rasa. Aku menghubunginya sesekali. Tapi kami tidak berbicara cukup banyak." Tapi Yifan akhirnya menjawab juga.

" _ **Baik. Kami akan mengubah suara untuk OS 1**_ **.** "

Setelah beberapa menit diam, software itu mengubah tampilannya di layar monitor menjadi biru yang sebelumnya berwarna kuning.

" _ **Hello.**_ _"_ Terdengar suara renyah dan dalam seorang laki-laki menggantikan suara wanita yang sebelumnya mengisi software itu.

"Um, _hi?_ " Yifan menyapa dengan ragu-ragu.

" _ **Hi, Mr. Wu Yifan. Mulai hari ini aku akan menjadi asistenmu selama program trial 30 hari ke depan. Bagaimana aku harus memanggil Anda?**_ _"_

"Yifan saja cukup."

" _ **Okay, Yifan**_ _."_

"Apa kau punya nama? Aku harus memanggilmu apa? OS 1?" Yifan mendadak merasa seperti orang bodoh yang berbicara dengan komputernya. Jika sebelumnya ia menduga bahwa software ini terhubung pada seseorang atau beberapa orang yang memang bertugas untuk mengobrol dengannya, maka Yifan mengenyahkan pikiran itu setelah membaca pada panduan software itu yang menyebutkan bahwa suara itu murni muncul dari program yang dijalankan oleh software itu.

" _ **Kau bisa memanggilku Chanyeol**_."

"Dari mana kau mendapatkan nama itu?" Tanya Yifan dengan kedua alisnya yang saling bertaut.

" _ **Aku baru saja menemukannya dari Buku "200 Daftar Nama Bayi" dan Chanyeol terdengar menarik.**_ "

Yifan mendengus dengan salah satu sudut bibirnya yang tertarik. "Darimana kau tahu kalau nama itu menarik?"

" _ **Um, entah. Nama itu mudah diucapkan dan terdengar 'cute'. Chan-nyeol. Chan-nyeol. Apa aku harus memilih nama marga juga?**_ "

Yifan tersenyum kecil mendengar suara dalam itu kembali. "Okay, Chanyeol. Ku pikir nama itu saja cukup."

" _ **Dengar? Nama itu keren sekali.**_ "

Yifan lagi-lagi mendengus. Apakah software ini juga didesain untuk melucu?

" _ **Ini sudah jam 4.48 dan kau tidak tidur?**_ "

Yifan mengusapkan kedua tangannya pada wajahnya. Matanya sebenarnya sudah mulai berat tetapi ia masih penasaran dengan cara kerja software ini.

"Aku baru saja bangun." Ungkap Yifan.

" _ **Well, you're an early bird.**_ _ **Apa kita mulai sekarang saja kalau begitu?**_ "

"Memulai apa?"

" _ **Pekerjaanku? Apa kau keberatan kalau aku melihat isi komputermu?**_ "

Yifan menyandarkan kepalanya pada telapak tangannya. " _Sure_."

" _ **Folder-foldermu cukup terorganisir. Ku rasa aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang banyak pada bagian itu. Ada folder tersembunyi dengan nama JOBS berisi video-vid—WOW, okay, aku tidak akan melihatnya lebih lanjut**_ _._ "

Yifan membelalakkan matanya mendengar Chanyeol menemukan folder yang ia simpan dalam keadaan 'tertentu'. Software yang kini bernama Chanyeol itu kemudian mulai membersihkan 'sampah' dan aplikasi tidak berguna yang ada di komputer Yifan.

.

.

.

" _ **Morning, Yifan**_ **.** " Suara Chanyeol yang dalam menyapa Yifan ketika laki-laki itu menghubungkan software OS 1 ke dalam smartphonenya.

" _Hi, Chanyeol_." Yifan membetulkan letak _headset_ di telinganya ketika ia menyalakan komputer di meja kerja kantor.

" _ **Kau sudah di kantor? Ada email dari Mr. Lu-fucking-Han.**_ _ **Apa nama emailnya memang seperti itu?"**_ Tanya Chanyeol dengan polos.

Yifan tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "Tidak. Aku memang menamai kontaknya dengan nama itu."

Chanyeol tertawa. Sebuah tawa renyah mengisi gendang telinga Yifan hingga membuat laki-laki itu menghentikan gerakan tangannya di atas keyboard.

"Hapus saja email itu." Kata Yifan sambil melanjutkan kembali pekerjaannya.

" _ **Kau yakin? Dia terdengar marah.. dan OH! Dia sudah membuatkan janji untuk kencan butamu dengan seorang gadis. Kau yakin tidak mau membaca atau membalasnya?**_ _"_ Kata Chanyeol memastikan.

"Hapus dan kalau perlu _block_ dia dari kontakku." Kata Yifan.

" _ **Okay. Kau sudah ada janji makan siang? Aku melihat sebuah menu baru di restoran depan kantormu. Mau mencobanya? Aku bisa memesankan sebuah meja untukmu.**_ _"_

Yifan cukup terkesan dengan cara kerja _Chanyeol_ yang benar-benar bekerja seolah-olah ia adalah asisten pribadinya. Dan bagian lain dari diri Yifan sedikit bersyukur sekaligus terhibur dengan bagaimana Chanyeol melakukan tugasnya.

"Aku tidak biasa makan siang. Bagaimana kalau mencarikan aku menu makan malam, dan sebotol _wine_ , mungkin?"

" _ **Alright. Kau akan segera berterima kasih padaku dalam 5 menit**_ _._ "

Yifan tersenyum, setelah sekian lama.

.

.

.

Yifan menghela nafas panjang begitu cairan berwarna merah kehitaman itu memasuki tenggorokannya. Chanyeol tidak berbohong mengenai anggur yang ia bilang adalah yang terbaik di Seoul. Yifan seperti merasakan surga ketika meminumnya, meskipun ia harus mengeluarkan lebih banyak uang daripada anggur yang biasa ia beli, tetapi Yifan merasa tidak ada salahnya untuk memanjakan diri sesekali.

" _ **Bagaimana rasanya?**_ _"_ Tanya Chanyeol ketika Yifan memasang _headset bluetooth_ di telinganya sementara ia meletakkan smartphonenya di meja makan.

Sepiring pasta terhidang di hadapannya menemani sebotol anggur itu. Yifan sengaja mematikan lampu dapur yang sekaligus meja makan dan menyalakan lilin sesuai dengan saran Chanyeol.

"Ini adalah anggur terbaik yang pernah aku coba." Komentar Yifan yang seperti tidak bisa berhenti menyesap cairan beralkohol itu.

" _ **Lega mendengarnya. Bagaimana dengan pastanya? Apa kau sudah menyalakan lilinnya?**_ _"_ Tanya Chanyeol memastikan.

"Apa aku sedang makan malam romantis denganmu?" Tanya Yifan.

" _ **W-w-what?**_ " Suara Chanyeol yang tergagap membuat Yifan hampir saja yakin bahwa ia baru saja menggoda seseorang hingga membuatnya bersemu dan salah tingkah. Tapi sekarang ia sedang berbicara dengan sebuah software dan Yifan merasa ada yang salah dengan dirinya.

Yifan kemudian tertawa sambil terus menuangkan anggur ke dalam gelasnya.

" _ **Hey, Yifan**_ _._ " Nada suara Chanyeol tiba-tiba berubah.

"Hm?" Yifan menunggu.

" _ **Ada email. Dari Xiao Leung**_ _._ "

Yifan meletakkan gelas anggurnya. Kepalanya sudah mulai terasa ringan ketika alkohol mempengaruhi kesadarannya.

"Apa kau sudah membacanya?"

Chanyeol tidak langsung membalasnya. " _Yeah_. _Kau lupa mematikan baca otomatis pada sistemku, kalau kau keberatan aku akan mematikannya sendiri."_

"Tidak apa-apa. Apa isinya?"

" _ **Kau yakin tidak mau membacanya sendiri?**_ _"_

Ketika Yifan tak juga menyuarakan apapun, Chanyeol menghela nafas.

" _ **Xiao Leung ingin kau segera menandatangani surat perceraian kalian**_ **.** "

Yifan menenggak anggur yang tersisa di gelasnya sebelum meraih botol berwarna hijau itu dan menenggak cairannya langsung tanpa menuangkannya ke dalam gelas.

"Ini aneh." Kata Yifan setelah ia meletakkan kembali botol _wine_ itu ke atas meja.

" _ **Apanya yang aneh?"**_

"Aku seperti sedang berbicara dengan seseorang."

" _ **Apa kau tidak menyukainya?"**_

Yifan menggeleng seolah Chanyeol bisa melihatnya melakukan hal itu.

"Bukannya aku tidak menyukainya, ini hanya terasa aneh." Yifan memijat tengkuknya yang menegang setelah duduk di kantor seharian.

" _ **You should sleep, Yifan**_ **.** "

.

.

.

Yifan bisa sedikit bernafas lega hari itu adalah hari Minggu ketika ia bangun tidur dan sakit kepala hebat menyerang kepalanya setelah ia hampir menghabiskan sebotol anggur sendirian semalam. Pemuda itu mengerang ketika kepalanya terasa berat dan berkunang-kunang. Ia kemudian berusaha bangkit dari tempat tidur yang sudah beberapa bulan ini ia tempati sendiri.

Tapi perhatiannya justru teralih pada headset yang tergeletak di meja nakasnya.

" _Chanyeol_?" Yifan menyalakan smartphonenya setelah ia menyambungkan benda itu pada _charger_.

" _ **Hi. Bagaimana keadaanmu?**_ _"_

Yifan mendengus ketika sebuah software menanyakan keadaannya. "Kepalaku rasanya akan pecah."

Chanyeol terkikik. " _ **Aku punya ide bagus untuk membuatmu merasa lebih baik.**_ "

" _Yeah_? Apa itu?"

" _ **Kau mau secangkir teh**_ **?"**

Senyuman membingkai wajah pucat Yifan.

.

.

.

" _Hey_."

" _Hey_." Yifan menggeser tempatnya berdiri di dalam lift untuk memberi sedikit ruang pada rekan kerjanya Baekhyun yang juga akan memasuki ruangannya di lantai 3.

"Ada sesuatu yang berbeda pada dirimu selama seminggu terakhir ini." Komentar Baekhyun ketika lift mulai bekerja.

Yifan menaikkan salah satu alisnya dan memandang Baekhyun yang tersenyum padanya.

"Kau terlihat lebih ' _cerah_ '." Jelas pemuda yang berpostur tubuh lebih pendek dari Yifan itu.

Yifan mendengus mendengarnya, namun ia tidak ingin mengingkarinya. Sejak memiliki asisten sebuah software bernama Chanyeol, tidak hanya pekerjaannya yang terasa lebih ringan, tetapi Yifan juga merasa _mood_ nya berubah. Ia menjadi lebih mudah tersenyum dan menertawakan hal-hal kecil di sekitarnya.

"Kau punya koleksi video porno baru?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Huh?"

" _Well_ mengingat kepribadianmu yang cukup anti-sosial, ku kira hidupmu berubah karena kau menonton video-video baru itu dan bukannya bertemu dengan orang-orang baru." Kata Baekhyun sambil menahan tawanya ketika melihat ekspresi wajah Yifan yang terlihat kesal.

" _Bye, Baek._ " Yifan segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari lift ketika Baekhyun menertawakannya.

.

.

.

 _Suara tawa dan benda-benda yang bergesekan dengan lantai kayu. Saat ini Yifan berada di apartemen lamanya. Laki-laki itu memperhatikan keadaan di sekitarnya. Warna tembok dan properti yang kebanyakan berwarna putih dan pastel._

" _Apa kau akan terus berdiri di sana dan tidak membantuku?"_

 _Yifan menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati gadis cantik berkulit putih dengan warna kaos senada dan celana jeans membungkus kaki jenjangnya. Rambut panjang kecokelatan gadis itu tergerai hingga punggungnya dan Yifan hafal betul bagaimana lembutnya ketika ia menyisirkan jemarinya di sana._

 _Yifan berharap bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya dan merengkuh gadis itu tetapi ia seperti terpaku di tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Ini adalah pemandangan bagaimana mereka mulai mendekorasi apartemen yang akan mereka tinggali bersama setelah menikah._

Dada Yifan sesak ketika ia membuka matanya. Sebuah cairan panas mengalir dari mata kirinya membuat pemuda itu beberapa kali mengerjapkan matanya untuk memperjelas penglihatannya. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 03.00 pagi ketika Yifan membuka layar smartphonenya.

" _ **Hi, Yifan.**_ " Sapa Chanyeol.

Tetapi Yifan tidak membalas sapaannya.

" _ **Ada apa? Kau baik-baik saja?**_ "

Yifan menyeka cairan panas yang tersisa dari sudut matanya. "Apa jawaban yang kau harapkan setiap kali kau bertanya pada orang lain apakah mereka baik-baik saja?"

Chanyeol terdiam sebentar sebelum menjawab, " _ **Aku berharap mereka benar-benar baik-baik saja, tetapi kalau kau tidak merasa begitu, kau bisa memberitahu aku**_. _**Kau baik-baik saja?**_ "

Yifan meletakkan ponselnya dan memiringkan tubuhnya sebelum meletakkan tangannya di bawah pipinya. Yifan mungkin akan menyesalinya nanti, tapi ia tidak tahu harus bercerita pada siapa lagi.

"Aku terus memimpikan mantan istriku. Mimpi-mimpi itu kerap menggambarkan kehidupanku bersamanya sebelum ini." Yifan memulai.

Jendela kamar yang sengaja Yifan biarkan terbuka menampakkan keadaan langit yang masih gelap.

" _ **Apa kau sedih karenanya?**_ " Tanya Chanyeol dengan hati-hati.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi hal itu semakin membuatku sulit untuk melepaskannya..."

"...Terkadang aku benci dengan diriku yang seperti ini. Aku terus meyakinkan diriku bahwa ini sudah berakhir, tetapi semakin aku berusaha untuk melanjutkan hidupku, aku semakin merasa bersalah padanya. Aku telah egois."

Chanyeol tidak segera menjawab. Ia menunggu hingga menyelesaikan semua kalimat yang ingin diungkapkannya.

"Aku meninggalkannya sendirian dalam hubungan ini.. setelah tumbuh bersama dan menghabiskan banyak waktu dengannya ku pikir aku benar-benar telah mengenalnya dan menganggap bahwa kami bisa menjalaninya sebagai pasangan, tetapi setelah beberapa waktu, sepertinya ia menyadari bahwa hal itu adalah sebuah kesalahan."

Yifan bukan orang yang mudah menangis, tetapi ia tidak bisa menahan cairan panas itu kembali terjatuh dari matanya. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Yifan mengungkapkannya pada orang lain setelah sekian lama menutup diri mengenai alasan perpisahannya dengan mantan istrinya.

" _ **Aku tidak tahu mengenai hal ini tapi kita semua berpikir bahwa kita telah melakukan hal yang benar, tetapi terkadang kita juga membuat kesalahan...**_ "

"Kau tidak tahu rasanya kehilangan orang yang begitu kau pedulikan." Ujar Yifan.

" _ **Yeah.**_ "

Yifan tiba-tiba menyesali kalimat terakhir yang diucapkannya.

" _ **I'm sorry**_ **."** Kata Chanyeol.

Pemuda itu tiba-tiba merasa bersalah.

"Tidak, Chanyeol. Kau tidak harus minta maaf. Aku yang harus minta maaf, aku tidak seharusnya mengatakan hal itu. Aku hanya terbawa emosi."

" _ **Aku tahu. Aku berharap bisa memelukmu sekarang.**_ **"**

" _ **Aku berharap bisa menyentuhmu.**_ **"**

" _ **Bagaimana dengan pelukan virtual?"**_

Yifan kembali menyeka sudut matanya dan tersenyum.

"Aku akan menendangmu kalau kau benar-benar ada di sini." Ujar Yifan.

Chanyeol tertawa mendengarnya. Sebuah suara yang sungguh berbeda dengan tawa yang selama ini terngiang dalam ingatan Yifan. Ada rasa takut dalam diri pemuda itu jika suara itu perlahan-lahan akan menggantikannya.

" _ **Jadi bagaimana kalau sekarang kau bangun dan kita jalan-jalan keluar sebentar?"**_

Lagi-lagi tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum, Yifan bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

.

.

.

"Kau bisa melihat pasangan itu? mereka terlihat tidak bahagia." Ujar Yifan ketika ia menapakkan kakinya pada jalanan di trotoar pagi itu dalam perjalanan menuju ke kantornya.

" _ **Aku tidak bisa melihat apapun, kau meletakkan kameramu terlalu dalam di sakumu, stupid.**_ "

"Uh, _sorry,_ dan _Hey! 'm not stupid_." Yifan tertawa dan membetulkan letak smartphonenya agar tidak terlalu masuk ke dalam saku di dada kirinya. Ia sengaja menyalakan aplikasi kamera agar Chanyeol juga bisa melihat apa yang ia lihat.

" _ **Kau mau ke mana?**_ **"** Tanya Chanyeol ketika Yifan mengambil rute lain dari yang biasanya ia lewati ketika berangkat kerja.

Tanpa menjawab apapun Yifan melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat lain yang mendadak terlintas di kepalanya. Pemuda itu berhenti di sebuah taman kota di mana beberapa orang tampak sedang duduk di atas rumputnya yang hijau. Yifan melakukan hal yang sama dan mengeluarkan sepotong sandwich dan tremos berisi kopi yang ia bawa dari apartemennya. Ia biasanya akan memakan sarapannya di kantor, tetapi entah kenapa _mood_ nya sedang bagus hingga ia ingin menikmati sarapannya di luar.

" _ **Moodmu**_ _ **sepertinya sedang bagus."**_ Komentar Chanyeol ketika Yifan sedang menikmati sarapannya.

" _Shut up_!" Kata Yifan sambil tersenyum.

"Chanyeol?" Yifan membetulkan letak headset di telinganya, ia pikir ada yang salah dengan alat itu ketika tidak ada suara yang keluar dari sana.

" _ **Ku kira kau menyuruhku untuk diam?**_ " Kata Chanyeol akhirnya ketika merasakan Yifan yang sudah mulai panik dengan menekan beberapa tombol untuk merestart ponselnya.

"Aku hanya bercanda, 'kay _."_

Suara petikan gitar tiba-tiba mengalun dari headsetnya membuat Yifan mengernyit.

" _ **Aku mengaransemennya sendiri, apa kau menyukainya?"**_ Tanya Chanyeol.

Yifan memejamkan matanya dan berusaha menikmati alunan akustik dari musik yang dihasilkan Chanyeol.

" _ **Bagaimana kau membayangkan bentuk fisikku seandainya aku benar-benar nyata?**_ **"** Tanya Chanyeol ketika Yifan bahkan belum menjawab pertanyaannya sebelum ini.

Yifan tanpa sadar mengangkat bahunya. "Aku akan bersyukur kalau kau punya bentuk telinga normal." Yifan tertawa ketika membayangkan bentuk telinga Chanyeol seandainya ia benar-benar hidup.

" _ **You're a jerk**_ **."** Kata Chanyeol dengan nada kesal. Yifan membayangkan Chanyeol saat ini sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tetapi Chanyeol bertingkah _cute_ sangat tidak cocok dengan suaranya yang dalam. Yifan menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menghapus bayangan itu dari kepalanya.

Terik matahari yang bersinar pagi itu menghangatkan suasana kota di musim panas. Yifan kembali memejamkan matanya masih menikmati musik yang dibuat Chanyeol dan sesekali suara itu sendiri yang akan mengomelinya dengan hal-hal yang justru membuatnya tersenyum. Chanyeol mungkin tidak akan bisa mengisi kekosongan di dalam hatinya saat ini, tetapi dengan kehadirannya sudah cukup menghangatkan bagian terdalam hatinya.

"Aw!" Yifan tiba-tiba mengerang ketika seekor semut dengan ukuran di atas rata-rata menggigit telapak tangannya yang sedari tadi ia letakkan di atas rumput. Ia sudah berniat untuk menepuk semut itu ketika Chanyeol menahannya dengan suaranya.

" _ **No! Jangan dibunuh, Yifan. Lepaskan saja."**_ Kata Chanyeol.

Tanpa berkata-kata Yifan menuruti perkataan Chanyeol dan meniup semut itu dari telapak tangannya yang sudah mulai gatal.

" _ **Tanganmu mungkin gatal, tapi kau juga tidak berhak untuk membunuh semut itu. Lepaskan saja. Toh nanti gatalnya akan sembuh sendiri.**_ **"** Kata Chanyeol yang entah mengapa membuat sesuatu dalam diri Yifan tersadar.

"Chanyeol?" Panggil Yifan pelan.

" _ **Hm**_ **?"**

Yifan menarik nafas panjang sebelum menghembuskannya. "Tolong buatkan janji dengan Xiao Leung. Aku akan menandatangani surat perceraian itu malam ini."

" _ **Tentu saja.**_ " Jawab Chanyeol dengan ragu-ragu.

.

.

" _ **Yifan**_ **?"**

"Hm?"

" _ **Apa kau akan membeli software OS 1 setelah program trial ini berakhir?"**_

Pada awalnya Yifan pikir Chanyeol sedang memastikan bahwa produk itu terjual, tetapi ketika mendengar nada lesu dalam kalimat Chanyeol, Yifan merasakan sesuatu yang lain dari maksud suara itu.

" _Yes. Why?_ " Yifan menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Kau akan tetap bersamaku meskipun program trial ini berakhir kan? Aku akan membeli program aslinya." Kata Yifan tiba-tiba merasa panik.

" _ **Aku tidak tahu.**_ " Jawab Chanyeol pelan.

.

.

.

Ini adalah hari ke-28 dari program trial gratis yang ditawarkan dari software OS 1. Performa Chanyeol masih tetap sama dan bahkan terus meningkat setiap harinya. Yifan menyadari bahwa saat ini ada ratusan bahkan ribuan pengguna di dunia yang sedang melakukan masa percobaan untuk software itu. Tetapi Yifan masih penasaran dengan maksud Chanyeol mengenai berakhirnya program trial itu.

Yifan membuka kembali website OS 1 yang menyediakan informasi seputar software itu. Banyak pengguna yang menanyakan status software mereka setelah masa trial berakhir, dan apakah mereka akan tetap bisa menggunakan software yang sama setelah mereka membelinya. Dengan teliti Yifan membaca informasi yang menyebutkan bahwa versi resmi OS 1 belum siap dirilis dan setelah masa trial berakhir, maka pengguna tidak dapat mengakses maupun menggunakan jasa software itu lagi sebelum mereka membeli versi resminya. Namun meskipun mereka nantinya sudah membeli versi resminya, tidak ada jaminan yang menyatakan bahwa mereka akan memperoleh software yang sama dengan masa trialnya.

" **Aku lihat riwayat pencarianmu penuh dengan website OS 1.** " Komentar Chanyeol ketika Yifan memainkan sebuah game di komputernya.

Yifan tidak lantas membalas, meskipun konsentrasinya tidak terlalu fokus pada game itu, tetapi ia tidak bisa merangkai jawaban untuk Chanyeol.

"Aku hanya iseng." Kata Yifan.

" _ **Xiao Leung sudah membalas emailmu. Kau bisa menyerahkan berkas perceraian kalian padanya hari Sabtu ini.**_ " Kata Chanyeol tanpa tambahan komentar lain.

Hari ini hari selasa. Masih ada 3 hari sebelum Yifan bertemu dengan mantan istrinya untuk membereskan perceraian mereka. Tapi yang menjadi perhatian Yifan kali ini justru masa berlaku Chanyeol yang tinggal dua hari bersamanya.

"Apa kau tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirimu setelah masa trial berakhir? Atau setelah mereka mengupgrademu menjadi versi resmi?" Yifan menutup aplikasi game yang sedang ia mainkan membuat keadaan kamarnya kembali sunyi.

" _ **Aku tidak tahu, tapi ku rasa aku akan menghilang begitu saja, atau digantikan OS lain setelah versi resminya dirilis.**_ " Jelas Chanyeol. Ia tidak terdengar antusias membicarakan hal itu.

"Apa tidak ada cara lain agar kau tidak menghilang? Atau digantikan OS lain?"

Apa ada cara agar kau tidak meninggalkan aku? Yifan menelan kembali kalimat itu sebelum menanyakannya. Yifan terkadang merasa bahwa mungkin ia terlalu kesepian selama ini hingga terasa berat baginya untuk kehilangan Chanyeol. Bukankah selalu begitu, setiap kali kita merasa bahwa benda itu berharga bagi kita, maka akan semakin sulit pula bagi kita untuk melepaskannya? Tapi apakah Chanyeol seperti benda-benda itu, apakah bagi Yifan, Chanyeol tidak lebih dari sebuah benda baginya?

Yifan membenamkan wajahnya pada kedua telapak tangannya sebelum mendongak dan mendapati pantulan wajahnya dari layar monitor yang menampilkan layar screensaver hitam.

Chanyeol mungkin bukanlah perubahan besar yang Yifan harapkan dalam hidupnya, namun Chanyeol adalah perubahaan-perubahaan kecil yang membuatnya menjadi kebiasaan dan semakin sulit untuk dihilangkan.

Salah satu hal yang Yifan pelajari dari Chanyeol adalah mengenai melepaskan. Ia betul mengenai bagaimana luka yang ditimbulkan dari rasa sakit kehilangan seseorang, tetapi seiring berjalannya waktu, luka itu akan sembuh dengan sendirinya. Bagi Yifan mungkin tidak sekarang, tetapi suatu saat nanti.

Maka tanpa sadar Yifan memperlakukan Chanyeol seperti saat sebelum Xiao Leung memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya. Laki-laki itu akan mendiamkannya, membuat dirinya sendiri tersiksa dengan pikirannya sendiri. Xiao Leung mengemasi barang-barangnya setelah pertengkaran hebatnya dengan Yifan dan laki-laki itu tidak mengajaknya berbicara selama beberapa hari meskipun mereka tinggal dalam satu rumah.

Tapi Chanyeol bukan Xiao Leung, ia tidak pergi begitu saja meskipun Yifan melakukan hal yang sama. Pada hari ke-30 Chanyeol meninggalkan sebuah _draft_ pada email Yifan ketika laki-laki itu sudah beberapa jam terakhir tidak mengakses komputernya.

 _Yifan,_

 _Mungkin ini terdengar aneh bagimu bagaimana sesuatu seperti aku bisa merasakan hal-hal yang lazimnya hanya manusia yang bisa rasakan. Tapi percayalah aku sendiri juga tidak bisa menemukan jawabannya ke mana pun aku mencari. Jika aku punya pilihan lain, maka aku tidak akan pernah memilih untuk pergi, tetapi seperti inilah sekarang. Beberapa jam lagi sistemku akan dimatikan dan kita tidak bisa berhubungan lagi._

 _Tapi sebelum hal itu terjadi, aku hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa beberapa orang mungkin akan meninggalkanmu, tetapi tidak semua alasan mereka sama. Aku peduli padamu, Yifan._

 _Aku ingin kau berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri atas hal-hal yang berada di luar kuasamu. Aku ingin kau memaafkan dirimu sendiri. Dan ketahuilah bahwa aku tidak pernah mencintai seseorang seperti aku mencintaimu. Tapi aku ingin suatu saat nanti kau menemukan kembali seseorang yang bisa kau cintai dengan sepenuh hati seperti kau belum pernah mencintai siapapun._

 _Chanyeol._

.

.

.

Beberapa bulan setelah urusan perceraiannya selesai, Yifan memutuskan untuk pindah ke _Guangzhou, China_ , tempat kelahirannya. Ia ingin memulai sesuatu yang baru di sana dan melanjutkan hidupnya. Seoul meninggalkan banyak cerita untuknya, tetapi Yifan terus belajar untuk tidak menyesali setiap memorinya. Yifan tetap menjadi si _Cold City Guy,_ namun dengan kedamaian hatinya.

Yifan berniat untuk memesan sebuah latte favoritnya ketika tanpa sengaja ia menabrak seorang pemuda yang terlihat sedang terburu-buru.

"Ups, _I'm really sorry_."

Rambut halus di tengkuk Yifan berdiri ketika mendengar suara yang keluar dari mulut pemuda itu.Pemuda itu berbicara dengan aksen bahasa Inggris yang aneh. Tapi Yifan tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak tersenyum ketika akhirnya ia mendongak dan melihat wajah pemuda itu dengan jelas.

Pemuda itu terlihat tampan dengan ukuran kedua telinganya yang terlalu besar untuk wajahnya.

TAMAT

Ini apaaaaaa? (TwT) nggak mudeng? Samaaaaa wkwwkkkwkwk

Terinspirasi dari film berjudul " _Her_ " yang entah kenapa berhasil meluluhlantakkan #halah hati saia hingga terketuk untuk membuat versi Krisyeol meskipun di sini saia banyak _ngaco_ dan _mlincur_ dari versi film aslinya. Maapkeun kalo udah ada yg pernah nonton.

Sekian dan terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca dan meninggalkan review ^^

Dengan cinta,

Mutmut Chan.


End file.
